Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of shower heads and more specifically to a soap dispensing shower head and brush head. Within the past one hundred years, taking a shower in an enclosure shower stall has become a popular and accepted means of cleaning ones self. In a shower enclosure a person may turn on the flow of hot or cold water so that it comes out under pressure from a shower head usually located above the user. The user then applies soap to his or her body and proceeds to gently scrub the body either by hand or with the assistance of a wash cloth, cleaning brush or the like. While the standard method of washing as just described is efficacious, it tends to be time consuming and cumbersome. Standard scrub brushes tend to have stationary bristles or the like and require the user to move his or her arm and hand in an awkward manner to provide adequate cleaning. Furthermore, it is a problem when using a bar of soap or even a liquid soap, having the soap prematurely diluted by the oncoming shower water. The use of a separate shower head, scrub brush and soap require more time and e to use and are less efficient than the combination shower head, rotating scrub brush and automatic soap delivery system of the present invention described below.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improved shower head that includes a shower function, a rotary scrub brush function and a soap delivery function that is activated by water power.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shower head that includes a selector valve that allows the head to function as a shower head or a soap delivery duct.
A further object of the invention is to provide an additional selector switch that allows the user to use the rotating brush portion with or without dispensing soap.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed Soap Dispensing Shower Head and Brush Head comprising: a flexible hose and attachment means to fasten to a standard water supply and shower spigot, a hanging bracket secured to said shower spigot that releasably secures said shower head, an enclosed chamber that contains a paddle wheel, said paddle wheel driving a first set of gears that cause a scrub brush to rotate, a second set of gears powered by said paddle wheel that cause a cam to rotate, said cam pushing against a soap delivery pump causing said soap to be pushed through an aperture that runs through the center of said shower head assembly, a selector valve that allows the user to choose between the shower function and the rotating brush, soap delivery function, an additional mechanical selector switch that allows the user to turn the soap delivery function on or off, and a soap containing reservoir connected to said enclosure that also acts as a handle portion.